


I Love It

by Anoel



Category: Glee
Genre: Club Vivid, F/F, Fanvid, Gen, M/M, Meta, Video, Video Format: AVI, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love It

Music: Icona Pop  
Source: Glee S1-3  
Download: [I Love It (40 MB AVI)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-ILoveIt.avi)

On Youtube:  
[Streaming Link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZrDYmx2Wdk)

Fanart in vid found here: [here](http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/quinn-and-rachel/images/9673968/title/faberry-fanart).


End file.
